A Promise, a ring, and a childhood love
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: Hinata met Itachi in the wood's when she was young and has loved him ever since, what will she do when she find's out one morning someone asked to court her? Surprise's and fluff, Oneshot unless people want me to continue, NON Uchiha massacre
1. Begining's

I was only a little girl the first time I met Itachi, It was many year's ago, I was five year's old at the time and had run away from my nanny after my mother died , I had been hiding in the forest when I found him. .

Or I should say he found me.

From that day on I knew, my heart belonged to only him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I slumped against the tree, not caring if I dirtied my clothe's anymore..

I sighed and closed my eye's , when suddenly a hand touched my shoulder.

I jerked forward eye's open, hand extended with a kunai only to realize I was holding a kunai to the neck of one of , if not the most powerful shinobi in Kohona,

Uchiha Itachi, who was knelt in front of me in a black t shirt and short's both embolized with the Uchiha crest.

I gasped and dropped the throwing knife quickly, " I'm so sorry Uchiha-sama!"

He tilted his head so his ponytail draped over his shoulder, and smirked in amusement,

" You had your eye's closed yet you were able to tell where my neck was.."

I blinked slowly before shrugging, " Your shadow, I used what I could feel to estimate, I wasn't sure exactly."

He smiled slightly , " tell me Hyuuga- sama what is your name?"

I blushed, " H-h-hin-nat-ta." I stuttered terribly in my nervousness.

He raised an eyebrow, " Let's try that again shall we?"

I smiled lopsidedly, " Hinata."

He smiled again, " It suit's you hime, " before frowning again. " What is the Hyuuga heiress doing out here without bodyguard's or servants or caretaker's at least."

I blushed before lowering my gaze to the ground, " I ran away..." I murmured so softly I couldn't be sure he would hear me..Tear's started to pool in the corner of my eye's..

" Because they wouldn't let me grieve, my mother died today.."

A silence wrapped around us, filling the atmosphere with an eerie feeling,

before he used one hand to gently turn my head to look at him.

He smiled softly , his normally serious expression softened , " Then grieve, I will watch over you my little nightengale."  
I blushed at his words as tear's started to stream down my cheek's, and with it the pain ,agony, and anger started to flood out of me..

When I started to tremble he pulled me in to his arm's, he didn't talk while I cried, only ran his finger's through my hair, or rub my back softly..

I pulled away when my sob's started to turn to sniffles, and gasped at his shirt, I had more or less soaked his shirt.

" I'm so sorry Uchiha sama.."

He frowned " Just call me Itachi, no honorific's please hime.. " he looked down at his shirt " You did nothing wrong it's just a shirt, so don't apologize."

I bowed my head respectively, " Thank you.." I murmured.

He said nothing, only tilted me chin up so I was looking at him, he looked at me as if he were searching for something before slowly kissing the corner of my lips.

I closed my eye's in surprise as butterflies spurred around in my tummy, when he put something in my hand before disappearing..

I opened my eye's and looked at my hand, I was clutching a piece of paper, I unfolded it carefully and read..

_Until I find you again, _

_Goodbye My Nightengale.._

I blushed at how he called me his, before I pressed the note against my heart, vowing I would never forget this moment...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

( 11 year's later.)

The sound of someone calling my name called me back in to reality, I had opened my eye's and groaned, Hanabi was standing in the middle of my room glaring at me." Get up Hinata! Father want's to see you."

I grunted before getting out of bed, she sighed theatrically " I swear waking you up was harder then becoming a chunin."

I stuck my tongue out at her " shut up I got back from the A rank mission I had with Itachi an hour ago."

She grimanced, " No wonder your so grumpy I would be too,Well I'm going down to breakfast." She grinned before skipping out of the room.

I laughed at that before changing quickly and heading to father's office.

I stopped to knock on the door,

" Come in."

I opened the door and was surprised to see my father smiling, " have a seat Hinata " he said gesturing to the chair.\

Before clearing his throat, " As you know Hinata you are now of age to begin courting, well this morning I recieved an offer."

He smiled at me " And I said yes, you will be meeting him straight away at 7 o'clock, so I suggest you go get cleaned up. Dissmissed."

Silently I stormed out of the room.

I slamed my door, and stripped of my regular clothes before yanking on a white dress, that was spaggetti strapped, with a tight bodice and a loose skirt embosed with purple butterflie's.

I combed my hair quickly.

I sighed to myself as I looked in the mirror, I chose a simple purple amethysist necklace and put on, adding contrast to the white dress, a single tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly before hurrying to get ready.

_How can I do this?... I'm in love with my best friend.. _

I slumped on my bed, and pulled a picture out from under my pillow, It should a five year old me , getting a piggy back ride from a eleven year old Itachi..

Another tear rolled down my cheek...

_He was suppose to be my happy endind.._

-:-:-:-:-

( Itachi's Pov.)

I smiled to myself as I waited for Hinata in the dining hall, anxious to see her reaction .

My stomach was doing flip's but I ignored it.

As Hinata came in to the room, her eye's widened in surpise, " Itachi what're you doing here? Noone told me you were her I came down to meet a suitor. Maybe I got the wrong room anyway Tachi can you believe it? Someone asked to court me!" She giggled in excitement, I smiled at the innocent look on her face, and knew she was faking but said nothing,

She tensed up and looked at me slowly. " I-Itachi?.."

I nodded.. not trusting my voice..

She looked like she was going to turn and run when-

She hugged me, " why me?... " She murmured in to my chest..

I smiled slightly before wrapping my arm's around her waist.

" Because my little nightengale, I promised."

**Author's Note: Whoo! My finger's hurt from all the typing , anyway I've been at this since 6 in the mornin' not fun... I had 4 hour's of sleep also not fun.. ." Anyway let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I was finally able to retire for the night, I layed on my bed when something crumpled beneath my pillow, I sat up and moved it out of the way so I could look.

There was a small box with a note..

_A gift for you.._

I opened it, and in it was a necklace with a delicate silver chain with a petite, small black diamond heart..

I giggled to myself, and froze when someone sat on the bed behind me,

" You are mine now.."

The voice was like velvet, entrapping me in it's melodious sound.

" Itachi" I breathed the word, enjoying how it rolled off my tongue.

He took the necklace from me, brushing my hair out of the way he helped me put it on, and I swore I felt the ghost of a kiss on my shoulder,

"You've become so beautiful my little nightengale.."

I blushed , " why me Tachi?" I murmured, using the nickname I had given him so long ago..

He wrapped his arm's around me before pulling me against him.

" I'm not sure how to explain, It's alway's been you Hinata.."

I sighed, " But you deserve better, you deserve more."

He started to cbuckle, " If only you could see yourself through my eye's hime."

I laughed " Do you remember that day? That day in the rain?"

"hmm, how could I forget?" He murmured.

-:-:-:-:-

I was in the mud, broken, bleeding and bruised.. At my side was a bloody razorblade.

Unable to pick myself up off the ground..

My father's word's swirled around my head, I shivered at the coldness of the rain.

When Itachi knelt beside me and picked me up bridal style.

" Why Hinata?" He murmured quietly..

I smiled weakly.. " Because I am weak"

He stopped. " No you are not! " He hissed angrily.

" You have emotion, where I do not, you have the courage to show compassion, unlike the rest of us you are not a monster!" He growled, " Just because that old fool said it doesn't mean its true."

I looked up at him and saw he was crying silently " Itachi I-"

" I can't lose you Hinata.." He murmured, " I swear, I'll do whatever I can to protect you, just don't do this again.."

I nodded weakly , before falling asleep in his arm's..

He brought her to his home, and into his room, ignoring Mikoto's looks.

He put her on his bed and covered her with the sheet's.

" I promise you Hinata, I will love you, like they will not . I will protect you like they can't. You are my life now."

He sighed, " Even though you don't know it yet, you are mine, I don't know how, but I can feel it, like I'm chained to you somehow.."

" Your my freedom little nightengale, my innocence and truth.. The only light in this dark world.." He smiled softy at her sleeping form.

" One day if your willing, we will be together, I promise."

-:-:-:-:- :-

I turned around to face him and smiled, " I'm glad I'm still here."


End file.
